


Title Pending

by Ivy_C



Series: A Feys Rebirth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Caution I may or may not have been influenced by Harry Potter and Alien, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cursing Probably, First story, Humans, I need to stop with the tags, I'm Sorry, I've never done this before, Other, Unicorns, fey, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_C/pseuds/Ivy_C
Summary: A female half-fey dies and is sent back into her childhood. Abusive awaits her once again, how will she cope? Unable to return to her home, she must learn to navigate this world with knowledge seemingly far beyond her years. I wonder, will she find love this time around? Or will she continue with the mindset she's always had, reproduce to carry on the line, no more, no less? If you're curious, delve into this story and uncover the answers to questions you haven't even thought to ask yet!This story is currently on indefinite hiatus. I changed my mind about abandoning it, because I still think it’s an awesome idea, but I don’t think I’m ready to continue this right now. I’ve only written about two chapters and I already have writers block. I simply lost interest. But I’m getting back into it, so I can promise there’ll be new chapters. Eventually.





	Title Pending

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

**_Laughter_**  surrounded me. A throbbing pain echoed through my head. What had happened to me? The last thing I remember was… darkness. _So deep and black that it was insanity inducing, the pure feeling of_ ** _painfearsadnesslossdispare_** _it_ \- no. That’s not the last thing I remember. There was… something else- some **one** else. Who? Why didn’t I reme- oh.

Suddenly, memories began to return. Quickly at first, then agonizingly slowly. Abruptly, I remembered why my head hurt (I had gotten beaten again, this was normal, but it was worse this time. Uncle had gotten demoted at work and was convinced it was my witchery that had caused it), I remembered everything about my life. Then, a trickle of memories began to make themselves known ever so slowly. I-I had gone **back** ! Back to my childhood. A hell that had traumatized me and made me apathetic to adults and their lives (I knew that this wasn’t considered by any means **good** , but I couldn’t have cared less). For most humans were cruel and knew nothing of empathy, love, or kindness. In all my years I had never met any human who had helped. I was never saved from my hellish childhood, the hell that had seeped into my adult years.

I had been born alone (my mother had died half-way through childbirth, leaving me all alone in this world. My Aunt called her a useless freak that she wished had never been her sister. Or born for that matter), and so alone I had died. In my past life, I’d had nobody. No friends, no family. No one to visit an old woman who was breathing her last. No. That’s not entirely true. No humans were present (that’s true enough) but I was surrounded by those I considered friends and family. The animals who lived in the forest around me. Those I’d treated.

 

The darkness began to clear up. A figure appeared in its depths. My body chilled suddenly. That was… the Grim Reaper… With a jolt I realised that while I remembered **who** the figure was, I couldn’t remember what it **looked** like. It was all a blur. I could slightly remember the voice of it (for it had spoken to me-though I didn’t remember what it’d said, maybe it’ll come back to me) I could remember my reaction to its voice, because it was still happening. Every time I thought about it, it was almost as though my very soul began to feel at peace, trusting, warm, and loved.

This was concerning. I’ve never felt **anything** like it… I found myself **longing** to feel it again, only this time directly. I don’t want to feel them only as an echo.

Panic began to infect my mind. Am I.. longing for **death?** I’m…. surprisingly okay with tha-

 

“GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING ON THE FLOOR!? SLACKING OFF, HUH? I’LL SHOW YOU WHY YOU DON'T SLACK OFF IN MY HOUSE!” Uncle screamed, his face turning the most peculiar shade of purple. Detachedly I observed with a morbid curiosity and amusement at the shade. I know he’ll hit me soon. Maybe he’ll break something?

A wheezy laugh forced itself out of my bruised and cut body, spreading my puddle of blood under me. I’d have to clean it later. My uncles’ eyes filled with fear before his rage and hatred covered it, putting on a front in hopes I hadn’t seen the flash in his eyes. I had, but he didn’t need to know that. Knowing would only make him drink, and drinking lead to things worse than a beating.

I’d lived in these conditions for 18 years in my past life. After those 18 years, I’d moved to a mountain forest a country away. I had survived for 50 years there, the rest of my 199 years were spent **_living_ **. I learned the ways of the forest, I embraced her as my mother and she in turn embraced me as a daughter. I began to heal the wounds left by man. Hunters who hunted for sport were chased off after an investigation (which included my ‘demonic abilities’, I just called them my gifts), but those who hunted for food were allowed within certain parameters.

I lived as a maiden of the forest (my abilities allowed me to age slower after my 16th birthday. After I stopped aging in a normal way, I was no longer allowed at school.), the disgusting humans coming for miles to see me. I had nothing against children, and often played with them, but adults were avoided or kicked out.

A town was at the base of the mountain (I’m pretty sure by the time I died I was a local Goddess) and on special days or when absolutely necessary I would travel down to it.  Days before the Winter Solstice, Imbolc, the Spring Equinox, Beltane, the Summer Solstice, Lughnasadh, the Fall Equinox, and Samhuinn were spent preparing for the holidays. Acquiring materials that I required to celebrate and was unable to get in my home.

 

Though, at this point in life I’m only 10. Nowhere near old enough to get to my forest on my own. I suppose I’ll have to wait to go home.

My musings were interrupted by a sharp pain in my skull as Uncle dangled me by my hair. He seems to have had enough of my ‘insolence’. Dark spots began to creep into my vision from the edges and Uncles voice sounded like it was under water. ‘ _It seems I’m passing out_.’ I thought in amusement. Uncles spit spraying my face was the last thing I felt before I was overcome with darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism, this is the first book I've ever really put my mind to writing and I'd really appreciate your help in making it the best it can be for everyone. I realize that with my young age and inexperience, this story won't be as amazing as I had hoped without the help of others and their unique views and experiences. I want to take the time right now to thank each and every one of you who have decided to give this a try.


End file.
